


Failed experiment

by Vandysugarbaby



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandysugarbaby/pseuds/Vandysugarbaby
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Vanderwood, 707 | Choi Luciel/Vanderwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Failed experiment

-Vanderwood, por favor no te alteres, él está bien, sólo fue un accidente pero no sufrió ningún daño grave. - Zen intentó calmar al pelimarrón, poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de Vanderwood en un vago intento por detenerlo de que avanzara hasta la habitación en donde estaba su novio.  
Sin embargo, la fuerza de Hyun no fue suficiente para frenar al chico de rasgos andróginos, puesto que en un par de segundos forcejeando, ya estaba entrando a la habitación de la clínica, notando a su chico pelirrojo vendado en la cabeza, parte de su cara y sobre todo en el cuerpo.  
-¡Seven! ¿Estás bien? - Rápidamente se le acerca para tomarlo por las mejillas con cuidado y lo examina detenidamente, aún no le decían el tipo de accidente que tuvo su pareja y verlo en ese estado lo inquietaba más.  
Se esperaba de todo; un intento de secuestro, algún atentado con explosivos, o incluso un tiroteo.   
Se esperaba de todo menos lo que le mencionó Hyun en cuanto ingresó a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. - Seven estuvo en un accidente de mutación, por ahora no puede hablar y está vendado para proteger sus nuevas alteraciones físicas.... P-pero no es para tanto, dijeron que el efecto se revertiría en un mes. - Dijo esto último con rapidez, luego de ver al pelicafé algo tenso mientras se quedaba mirando fijamente los orbes ámbar de Luciel. Vanderwood creía que las mutaciones serían algo así como: piel escamosa, un tercer ojo o algo relacionado a esas películas que le gustaba ver junto a su novio. Sin embargo, lo que notó fue que la mutación correspondía a la de un felino con todas sus cualidades físicas: orejas, cola y bigotes, al menos eso fue lo que le mencionó el albino luego de que comenzara a estornudar producto de su alergia a los mininos.  
Luego de que le dieran el alta a Seven, Vanderwood llevó a su pareja hasta su casa en absoluto silencio, el pelirrojo aún no decía palabra alguna y eso le incomodaba un poco al chico de cabello marrón, ya que no sabía a ciencia cierta si Saeyoung quedó mudo o simplemente guardaba silencio por alguna extraña razón.  
Al estar en casa denuevo, el pelirrojo olisqueó el lugar, meneando su cola de un lado al otro y echando sus orejas hacia atrás algo tenso, notaba el aroma de algo perturbadoramente conocido, sin embargo no recordaba de donde llegaba ese aroma hasta que vió a un cachorro de Shiba inu correr hacia la pareja, Saeyoung se engrifó y le comenzó a gruñir al can, erizándose por completo y pegándose a su novio.  
-Hey, tranquilo, es pepper, nuestro perrito, no te va a hacer daño. - Intentó tomar al cachorro en brazos para que no abrumara al pelirrojo mientras este continuaba gruñendole al pobre animal, cuando el chico gato notó que el perro no estaba cerca, se fue hasta el living, sentándose en el sofá y prendiendo la televisión para ver algo mientras tanto.  
Vanderwood optó por ir a dejar al cachorro al patio, rompiéndole el alma al ver su carita de tristeza y oirle gimotear en cuanto cerró la mampara de vidrio, pero necesitaba cuidar de Seven ahora y no quería que alguno de ellos saliera lastimado por algún error suyo.  
Ya de vuelta, se sentó en el sofá junto al pelirrojo, observándolo detenidamente y con algo de curiosidad acercó su mano al cabello del chico, acariciando entre sus orejas.  
Logró sacarle varios ronroneos al menor hasta que este al parecer se hartó de los mimos y le mordió la mano. - ¡Seven! - Se quejó, apartando la mano de inmediato para observar la marca de los dientes del chico gato, le había dejado bastante marcados sus dientes el desgraciado.- Como vuelvas a hacer eso, te dejo durmiendo en el patio con el perro. - Amenazó a su novio, mirándolo algo molesto. Sin embargo, al pelirrojo le dió igual, ya que siguió viendo la televisión como si nada hubiese ocurrido.  
Intentó nuevamente hablarle para averiguar si el chico estaba mudo o guardaba silencio, por lo que le llamó chasqueando sus dedos. - Seven, hey.  
El chico se giró y al notar sus dedos moverse con rapidez, sus pupilas se dilataron y emitió un muy tenue maullido antes de brincarle encima e intentar morder su mano denuevo.  
Confirmado, el pelirrojo maullaba y por eso estaba en silencio.  
[Mismo día, en la madrugada]  
Vanderwood ya no daba más, no soportaba los maullidos de Seven por querer salir de la habitación pese a que seguía siendo un humano, fácilmente podía abrir una puerta, pero allí estaba, sentado frente a ésta maullando con todas sus fuerzas para que el castaño le abriese.  
Retiró las sábanas hacia atrás y se puso de pie, chocando con la mesita de noche que estaba a su lado en cuanto quiso ir hasta la puerta para abirle a Seven. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras cojeaba al caminar, al llegar a la puerta, abrió y se dió media vuelta para volver a dormir, sin embargo poco le duró la tranquilidad en cuanto Seven salió a hacer quién sabe qué, ya que escuchó algo quebrarse en la sala, por lo que tuvo que levantarse nuevamente y salir a mirar qué es lo que había sucedido.  
Al llegar a la habitación, se dió cuenta de que todas las figuritas que su novio coleccionaba estaban en el suelo. Saeyoung estaba junto a estas y pateaba una pieza de ellas por el lugar, corriendo tras ésta.  
-Seven, no hagas eso. - Se quejó, agarrando la pequeña pieza luego de que el pelirrojo lanzara dicho objeto cerca de él, se acercó al minino y le tomó de la mano para levantarlo, sacudirle el polvo del pijama y llevarlo consigo hasta la habitación, no sin antes dejar las figuritas en su lugar. - Espero que este mes pase pronto, si te portas como un niño malcriado en tu forma normal, ni me imagino como serán los próximos días. - La verdad es que no sabía siquiera si le estaba entendiendo o no, aunque le daba igual, siempre se quejaba con él de cualquier cosa.  
Al llegar a la habitación, cerró la puerta y soltó la mano del pelirrojo. Se acercó a la cama y se acostó a dormir nuevamente, sin cerciorarse de que el chico se acostara a su lado, sin embargo esto no fue necesario ya que Saeyoung lo hizo por su cuenta, acurrucándose y ronroneando junto a él.

(....)

Ya habían pasado dos semanas.  
Dos semanas en las cuales tuvo que enseñarle a Seven las normas básicas para que no echara la casa abajo, ya que el minino sólo corría y dormía por todos lados, incluso a veces lo pillaba durmiendo arriba de la mesa de la cocina.  
Ya era de noche y ambos estaban en la cama, el pelirrojo metido entre los brazos del castaño mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza y tras sus orejitas, oyéndolo ronronear con fuerza. Vanderwood estaba exhausto, estar cuidando de Saeyoung y el perrito era muy agotador, ambos a veces peleaban o jugaban muy brusco, por lo tanto en muchas ocasiones tuvo que quitarle al chico gato de encima al pobre can.  
Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que sintió al chico frotarse contra él, notándolo muy insistente, e inclusive le comenzó a acariciar por bajo del pijama, causándole escalofríos.  
-¿Saeyoung? ¿Q-qué estás haciendo? - Susurró, tomando la mano del pelirrojo para apartarlo de él, algo que no funcionó, puesto que el chico gato se puso sobre su cuerpo, apresándolo contra el colchón.   
Ya que el pelirrojo aún no podía contestar, solo maullaba, omitió seguir haciéndole preguntas, puesto que su novio sólo se dedicaba a mover sus caderas y su cola contra él, ronroneando y maullando de una forma muy extraña.  
-S-seven, basta, no estás consciente de lo que haces, quítate. - Intentó con todas sus fuerzas quitárselo de encima, pero todo fue en vano, puesto que el minino se levantó y se quitó el pijama, quedando desnudo frente a su novio. Relamió sus labios y agachó sus orejas mientras se inclinaba sobre el castaño para pasar su lengua sobre los labios del chico, intentando pedirle que abriera su boca sin pronunciar palabra alguna, cosa a la que obviamente Vanderwood se negó, corriendo la cara, sin embargo esto no desalentó al chico-gato, este continuó frotándose contra el regazo de su pareja, logrando sofocarlo a tal punto de oírle jadear casi como un perro.   
Oírle de esa forma sólo causó que Saeyoung sonriese mostrando los pequeños colmillos felinos que poseía y se frotara con mayor entusiasmo contra la notoria erección que cargaba el castaño en ese momento.  
-S-seven, detente. - Jadeó, mientras intentaba vagamente sacar al felino de encima, a pesar de todo, el chico al estar tan agotado apenas podía levantar sus brazos, así que luego de forcejear un rato, cedió ante la presión y dejó que el pelirrojo se entretuviera tanto como él quisiera con su cuerpo. Luego ya se las iba a pagar.  
El chico de lentes, al ver que su presa ya no estaba intentando sacárselo de encima, procedió a rasgar poco a poco su pijama, dejándolo tan al natural como estaba él mismo.  
Ronroneó agachándose poco a poco frente a la erección de su querido novio, tomándola entre sus manos para así poder lamerla desde la base hasta la punta, logrando causarle un fuerte espasmo a Vanderwood en el momento en que hizo eso.   
Alzó la mirada para ver si el chico no se había molestado o algo, pero lo único que pudo apreciar fue que Vanderwood estaba con los ojos cerrados y su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, por lo que lo tomó como señal para proseguir.  
\----  
Su cola se meneaba de un lado al otro, sentía una leve sensación de humedad entre sus piernas cada vez que oía gemir o jadear a su pareja gracias a sus movimientos con la lengua y sus leves ronroneos, los cuales de seguro estaban causando estragos en el cuerpo de Vanderwood cada vez que bajaba su cabeza por toda su longitud.  
Bajó una de sus orejas al notar las manos del chico sobre su cabeza, éste le agarró por el cabello y empujó un poco contra él para acabar corriéndose en la boca del minino, el cual no dudó ni un segundo en tragarse aquel líquido espeso y levemente amargo, sin embargo aquello no le dió asco ni nada por el estilo, de hecho, le había causado tanto placer que se sentía mucho más húmedo que antes.  
El castaño luego de dejar de temblar por los espasmos que había tenido en ese momento, se agachó un poco para tomar al pelirrojo por debajo de sus brazos y lo movió hasta la cabecera de la cama, en donde lo giró y dejó boca abajo sobre las almohadas.  
-Ahora, esta es mi venganza por no detenerte cuando te lo pedí.- Susurró cerca de una de las orejitas peludas del chico, mientras afirmaba con fuerza a éste por la parte trasera de su cuello para evitar que se volteara a mirarlo.  
Con la mano libre, descendió hasta llegar a la curva en su zona lumbar, donde estaba el nacimiento de aquella cola de pelaje rojizo brillante. Tomó entre sus dedos la cola del felino, haciendo un poco de presión en la base, ganándose un leve quejido por parte del chico, el cual lo único que hacía era agitar aquella extremidad de un lado al otro con algo de molestia.  
Esto no era un problema para Vanderwood, de hecho, quería provocarle mucho más e incluso algo de dolor si le era posible, por lo que, envalentonándose, soltó la cola del chico para ir directamente hasta la musculatura de sus piernas, específicamente en la zona en donde acababa su lindo y redondo trasero, en aquel lugar, le dió un leve azote, provocando que el minino gimiera por el dolor y agitara su cola de un lado al otro algo ofuscado.  
Aquel hecho sólo hizo que la sonrisa del castaño se ensanchase un poco más, volviendo a repetir la acción notó que el minino temblaba y apretaba sus piernas una y otra vez, acercó sus manos hasta los muslos del pelirrojo y le separó, dejando a la vista su trasero y parte de su entrada humedecida, además algo rojiza por la fricción.  
Oh, era casi como ver una gata en celo.  
Volvió su mirada hacia el rostro del chico, el cual estaba con sus orejas agachadas y con los ojos cerrados mientras jadeaba pesadamente. Se levantó un poco y acercó nuevamente una de sus manos hasta el cuello de Seven, apretándolo mientras ponía tres dedos contra sus finos labios.  
-Lámelos o lo siguiente te va a doler y no quiero arañazos en mi cara. - A veces Vanderwood daba miedo cuando se molestaba o actuaba algo fuera de sí, casi siempre estaba gruñón pero Seven sabía manejarlo como para que su molestia se esfumara en un par de minutos, sin embargo, ahora, Vanderwood era casi como un lobo hambriento; acorralando a su presa hasta sofocarla para luego comérsela.   
Seven hizo caso y pasó su lengua por los dedos de su novio, ronroneando en el momento en que notó la erección del castaño contra su trasero, por lo que alzó su cadera un poco sólo para tentarlo, ganándose que el chico le apretara más fuerte por el cuello, lo que lo hizo gemir de la pura excitación que aquello le causó.  
-Hey, nunca te dije que te movieras, gatito.- Susurra besando al pelirrojo en la espalda, bajando poco a poco sin soltarle del cuello para introducir de golpe los tres dedos en el interior del minino, ganándose un fuerte gemido de su parte y que comenzara a menear la cola de un lado al otro casi como un perro al sentirse lleno de la nada.  
Así estuvo torturándolo por un largo rato hasta que escuchó un débil maullido proveniente de su pareja, seguido de notar que éste se mojaba con mayor frecuencia cada vez que introducía un poco más sus dedos en él.   
Retiró sus dedos del chico para darle la vuelta y notó que éste se había corrido ensuciando su abdomen, además de parte de las sábanas. - Oh, gatito, ahora tendremos que limpiar la cama.- Comentó de forma sarcástica mientras abría aún más las piernas del chico, haciéndose espacio entre estas para acomodarse de mejor manera y penetrarlo sin previo aviso, ganándose arañazos en su espalda en cuanto comenzó a moverse en su interior.  
Mantenía agarradas las piernas del pelirrojo mientras lo penetraba, sin embargo, el minino tomó las manos de su novio y las acercó a su cuello, sonriéndole mientras mordía su labio inferior con ayuda de sus pequeños colmillos. El castaño entendió perfectamente su petición, por lo que puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de su pareja y apretó con algo de fuerza, ganándose gemidos agudos del pelirrojo y algunos maullidos.  
Casi siete minutos después, el castaño sintió una presión en su vientre y un cosquilleo bajar por toda su columna, lo cual lo hizo moverse más rápido hasta eyacular en el interior del minino, apretando a su vez, el cuello de éste. Como el pelirrojo aún no acababa, usó toda su fuerza para tumbar a su novio contra la cama y empezó a montarlo desesperado por correrse, maullando y arañando el pecho de Vanderwood en más de una ocasión.  
Al llegar a su propio orgasmo, cayó casi por arte de magia rendido sobre el cuerpo de su chico, ronroneando suavemente en lo que se acurrucaba contra él, ambos agotados por aquello, se quedaron dormidos al poco rato entre caricias y besos.  
\----  
-No entiendo cómo es que tienes tantos arañazos si no tenemos gato, además que yo nunca te he arañado el pecho.- Si, Seven estaba algo celoso de él mismo aunque no lo sabía, a los dos días de aquel acto carnal a la madrugada, volvió a la normalidad y no recordaba nada de nada, por lo que ahora estaba montándole una escena de celos a su novio.  
Vanderwood sólo optó por guardar silencio y seguir desinfectando las heridas que los zarpazos de Seven le provocaron.


End file.
